The Monster Who Ate My Heart
by WerewolvesProtector
Summary: TVD/SPN AU; happens after Stefan and Elena broke up in S1. Based on the video Dick Roman/Elena Gilbert - Monster. When Elena meets Dick, she's immediately attracted to him and she falls in love with him. But what happens when she finds out what he is? Will she still love him? Does he share her feelings? I suck at summaries so it'd be better if you saw/read for yourself :)
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I do NOT own Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. This only a fanfic I wrote for fun and nothing else.**

 ***No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **"Love can blind you, but at the same time if you let it, it can open up your eyes."**

* * *

 **The Monster Who Ate My Heart**

 **Elena's POV**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It has been two weeks since my breakup with Stefan and I'm still not over it. I guess it will take some time until I'll actually be over it. Even after two weeks, I still can't believe he's a vampire. Part of me wishes I could forget all about it, wishes we could start anew. But the other part of me refuses to let go of the newfound truth. I loved Stefan, and maybe I still do, even now, but it isn't enough to bring us back together. I know he loves me as much as I love him, but my mind seems to refuse to accept the truth. I found out two days ago that Stefan had decided to leave Mystic Falls. I don't know how I feel about. Disappointed, sad, even more heartbroken or glad. I guess it is a bit of everything. Part of me had hoped he wouldn't give up so easily, but the other just wished he would live his life with someone who'd love him for everything he was… someone he could live with for an eternity. At the same time, I was hoping I would be able to move on and maybe find someone else. I don't know. But right now, I need a walk._

I was walking alone on an empty path. There was no one around, just like I was hoping. I needed to be alone to my thoughts and with someone around me, it would've been difficult. I looked down as I walked, but at some point, I felt an intense gaze on me, eyes watching me, but when I raised my head to look around, there was no one to be seen. There was no sign that there had been someone. I convinced myself it was paranoia before falling, once again into my thoughts. How I missed the days when my only concern was my relationship with Matt… the days life was much simpler.

I was lost in my thoughts, and probably wasn't looking because I soon I slammed into something warm and solid. Not something, someone. I took a few steps back and looked up, only to see a man with brown eyes and a shark smile on his face looking at me.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I stuttered, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I tried again, and to my own surprise, the words came out better this time. "I didn't see you, I don't know where I was looking or what I was thinking about." I said as I mentally scolded myself. It probably sounded like a bad apology, but I couldn't tell him I was still thinking about my ex and not watching where I was going.

He only titled his head in response though. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Elena Gilbert." I said quickly.

"Dick Roman." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Roman." I said with a smile. Normally, I wouldn't have addressed him formally, but he was older than me and not quite the ordinary guy, considering the way he was dressed, which was quite formal, in a black suit, a red tie and black pants. However, I had to admit, he was good-looking. Maybe too good-looking. I couldn't help but wonder what could he be doing here though. Then my thoughts drifted to the day I met Stefan nearby the Mystic Falls cemetery. It had been similar to this. I remembered the first thing I asked Stefan was 'were you following me?'… I probably had been impolite, but it just seemed weird to meet him nearby a cemetery. And now it seemed even weirder, knowing he was a vampire. But as I felt Dick's intense gaze one me, I realized I had completely forgotten about the current situation and immediately turned my attention back to him. I looked up to see him watching me closely. Maybe I was wrong, but there was something in his eyes, maybe amusement? Then there was also a questioning look there. I sighed.

"Sorry, I just…I'm totally awkward today, I'm sorry, I-" I started apologizing again, but he interrupted me.

"Don't worry." He said calmly with a smile. "I assume you have some very pressing things to think about." He said with another one of those shark smiles.

"Umm…yeah, I'm going through a difficult, stormy, confusing period." I said with a smile. I didn't want to give too many details to a stranger, but his question took me by surprise. I wasn't sure what to tell him.

He simply nodded, not asking any more questions. I had to hold back a sigh of relief, since I was grateful he didn't.

But for some reason, I found myself wanting to stay in his presence longer, and so I asked him quickly, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Business. I'm supposed to meet someone here in about, half an hour." He replied, his voice having nothing but certainty in it.

"Oh." I said simply. I mentally yelled at myself for not being able to come up with a smarter reply. "I should go then. I don't want to keep you from meeting whoever it is you're meeting." I said, trying to put on my best fake smile, but it seemed like no matter how good that fake smile had become lately, Mr. Roman could still see right through it.

"Do you live here?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said. I was ready to leave, but his question took me by surprise. Again. "I've lived here my entire life." I continued. He nodded slightly. "What about you?" I asked him. I was sure he wasn't from Mystic Falls, otherwise I would've met him at least once before.

"Not from around here." He said with another shark smile. He was pointing out the obvious, and for some reason, I was under the impression he was quite aware of that. "But I have some business in this town," He spoke again, his tone calm and confident "and I was hoping you could show me around." He continued, his voice apparently hopeful. It sounded like a question and an answer at the same time. I considered it for a minute, he was a stranger and for all I knew now, he could be anything. But I looked at his hands and there was no ring there, so maybe he wasn't a vampire. I was probably going to test it anyway, see if he had any reaction to blood. I didn't feel like getting involved in any way with another vampire or with another supernatural creature, if there were others. At the same time however, I wanted to hang out with Mr. Roman. He seemed like a nice guy and a person I'd enjoy being around. So I made up my mind.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a smile.

He nodded and returned the smile. "Meet me again tomorrow in this exact spot at 10 AM…." He said, confidence filling his voice once again, but then he continued with a question "unless you have something else to do?"

"No, tomorrow is Sunday. I don't have school or anything." I replied. I was somewhat grateful it was Sunday, but at the same time, I wondered if he would've accepted at a different time, if I was indeed at school.

But he just nodded and smiled at me before checking his phone and titling his head a little. For a moment, he seemed a bit confused as he stared at his phone screen, but then he was back to his confident look as he raised his head to look at me.

"I should go." I said as I took a step back at the sight of his intense gaze. There was something in the way he looked that demanded respect and emanated power. He nodded approvingly, the same shark smile on his face as before. But as I turned to leave, I heard his voice

"No sooner, no later than 10 AM, Miss Gilbert." He said to me, his voice confident. There was no questioning him, considering the tone of his voice, but he wasn't my boss.

"I'll try." I said to him with a small smile before heading away. I turned my back on him and headed back into the direction I came from, while he walked in the opposite one. I glanced behind, hoping I would see his face again and at the same time that I wouldn't have to meet his intense gaze again. And while I couldn't decide whether I should say fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't turn to glance back at me. He just continued walking as if he didn't have anything better to do. I looked forward again, afraid I'd eventually hit a tree, but I didn't look forward for too long as the temptation to look at him again kept growing. Eventually, I stopped walking and turned completely to look at him. He still hadn't turned around and didn't seem to have any intention to. Instead, he just walked and, if I didn't know better, I would've said he was admiring the landscape. And he seemed to be quite intrigued by it as he kept looking around. Had he never seen a park before? I rolled my eyes at the stupid thought and turned away, finding the strength to take my eyes off him as he walked away.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

I had arrived in the small town called Mystic Falls. It was just what I expected it to be so far. Small town. Ordinary humans. Not really a town I would've liked to stay in, but it was a perfect place for my kind to occupy. It was small and unpopular. If they would be subtle, nobody would notice anything in this town. And even if there was to be strange activity, it wouldn't make it to the papers given this town's popularity, unless they went off the rails seriously. But that was something that wasn't going to happen. I was here to make sure of it.

In the morning I called Edgar and told him to meet me in what I believed was the park of this town to inform him of the strategy we'll be acting on.

I got out of my limousine and headed into the park, which was, by all means, quite different from what I was used to. As I walked, I looked around and listened to see if there were any humans around, but despite the fact it was Saturday and as far as I knew, they enjoyed Saturday morning walks, there was no one to be seen around. At some point I heard the footsteps of a human on a path and turned to see a girl walking alone, seemingly lost in her thoughts. I stopped walking and watched her from a distance; I noticed she rarely looked up and seemed very… thoughtful and focused on whatever she was thinking about. At some point, she stopped and looked around, her eyes looking carefully for something or someone.

Normally, I wouldn't have used my super-speed, but she would've seen me if I hadn't and considering how cautious she seemed, I preferred not to raise suspicions. In an instant, I was out of her sight without the slightest effort.

I remained out of sight and waited until I heard her footsteps again, heading into the same direction she had earlier. She took longer than I expected to look around. If I hadn't known better, I would've said she was looking out for something… unnatural. But I doubted that besides me and my kind there was anything else unnatural in this town. Still, I considered it was best if I knew more about it before actually making a move, and this girl seemed to be the right person to ask. While I couldn't care less about her personal reasons, I was quite curious to hear what she had been so cautious about earlier.

I took the advantage of her distraction and used my supernatural speed to appear a short distance away from her, but she kept walking, obviously not noticing she was just about to bump into me. Not until she did, anyway. I didn't even move when she slammed into me, but she seemed to be quite startled as she took a few steps back. I simply smiled at her.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She stuttered, obviously embarrassed with herself and probably with the fact that she wasn't looking. "I'm sorry." She said again, and I was under the impression she was trying to sound different this time, less… scared and embarrassed. "I didn't see you, I don't know where I was looking or what I was thinking about." She spoke again, still trying to excuse her lack of attention. I could tell, however, that she was lying, especially about the last part. I assumed she knew very well what she was thinking about, otherwise she wouldn't have walked this much, lost in her thoughts without actually knowing what her thoughts were about. I wasn't going to elaborate on the subject though, or at least not yet.

I titled my head slightly and asked, "What's your name?"

"Elena Gilbert." She said quickly. I had the feeling she was glad I changed the subject.

"Dick Roman." I introduced myself with another smile. I was somewhat surprised that she didn't know who I was, since I had appeared on TV before. But the least she knew, the better, or at least for now.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Roman." She said as she returned the smile. It seemed whole-hearted, but I didn't care. I was just about to tell her to call me 'Dick' when I noticed she was… studying me. Checking me out, more exactly. I had to hold back a chuckle as I noticed her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. I couldn't not notice her expression change as her thoughts drifted to something else once again. I couldn't tell whether she was thinking about me or something else though, so I just kept watching her closely. At some point I noticed she snapped out of it and looked back at me.

I was amused, but at the same time, I couldn't help my curiosity but wonder what she had been thinking about that was so pressing. Especially since she seemed to be a young girl. I heard her sigh softly before she spoke

"Sorry, I just…I'm totally awkward today, I'm sorry, I-" She started apologizing. Again. I interrupted her without second thoughts. Apologizes never meant anything to me, not even coming from one of my own kind. Nevertheless, this girl didn't seem to stop apologizing, so I just decided to reassure her. Maybe that way I'd be able to get something out of her.

"Don't worry." I said calmly with a small smile, however, I couldn't help but add "I assume you have some very pressing things to think about."

I waited for her reaction. It was surprise and maybe confusion.

"Umm…yeah, I'm going through a difficult, stormy, confusing period." She replied, apparently struggling to find a good response. Once again, she wasn't telling me the truth and her heartbeat confirmed that. I assumed she was probably waiting for me to ask her something, so I didn't. Instead, I only nodded and prepared to walk away when I heard her voice.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked. She spoke quickly, as if to stop me from walking away.

"Business." I said casually. "I'm supposed to meet someone here in about half an hour." I continued in my usual confident tone.

"Oh." Was all she said. I wasn't sure whether I was surprised or simply amused of her rather short reply. I could, however, tell by the look in her eyes that she was somewhat embarrassed. "I should go then. I don't want to keep you from meeting whoever it is you're meeting." She said again, and despite her best efforts to keep her voice neutral, I realized she was disappointed. She put on a wide smile and while I had to admit it was good, it wasn't good enough to fool me. Most humans, especially ordinary humans aren't usually this good at fake smiles, but nevertheless, she was surprisingly good at it. I assumed she did it on a daily basis since it seemed quite… natural. I saw right through her, though and decided to lighten up her mood. Maybe she would be of use to me. She was ready to leave, but I stopped her.

"Do you live here?" I asked her, once again observing her carefully.

"Yes." She said, momentarily surprised with my question. "I've lived here my entire life." She continued. I nodded, satisfied with her answer. If this Elena Gilbert had lived here until now, she had to know the town like the back of her hand. She could be very useful. "What about you?" She asked. I was somewhat taken aback by her question. Did humans usually meet someone and try to strike up a conversation with them or was it just this girl?

"Not from around here." I replied with a smile. I realized she was slightly irritated with my response and I also knew why. I knew I had given her a response she already knew. But like she apparently didn't feel like telling me certain things, I didn't feel like telling her most things about me. Like I had previously said, the least she knew, the better. "But I have some business in this town," I spoke again, keeping my tone calm and confident as usual. "and I was hoping you could show me around." I continued, putting a normal amount of hopefulness in her voice. I made it sound more like a question, even though it was all but a question. I wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer.

I observed her as she contemplated her decision. I could see doubt in her eyes as she glanced at me every now and then, but at the same time, I could tell she wanted to accept it. After a few minutes, she seemed to have made up her mind.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a small nod and a smile.

I was pleased with her answer, so I returned the smile. "Meet me again tomorrow in this exact spot at 10 AM…." I said confidently, but then I continued with a question that, again, only had one answer, "unless you have something else to do?"

"No, tomorrow is Sunday. I don't have school or anything." She said, her thoughts drifting to something else for a moment.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. I titled my head a little and stared at the phone screen for a short while, somewhat confused with it. In Purgatory, there were no phones and while I did know how to use the basic functions, I wasn't familiar with most of the rest. I raised my head to look at the human standing in front of me.

"I should go." She said as I looked at her intensely. I looked at her in the same way I usually did and there was something in his face, something between fear and surprise as I did. I smiled and nodded approvingly to her affirmation.

"No sooner, no later than 10 AM, Miss Gilbert." I said to her just as she turned to leave. I made sure it didn't sound like a choice or a question.

"I'll try." She said with a small smile, but the look in her eyes was slightly challenging. Her reaction took me by surprise, as it wasn't exactly what I had expected, but I didn't let it show. She turned around and walked into the direction I thought she came from. I stood there for a moment, watching her before I turned away and headed towards the place I was supposed to meet up with Edgar. While I didn't turn to look at the human girl walking away, I knew, for a fact, that she did. I could feel her eyes on me, and then for a few minutes I no longer did. It didn't take long until I heard her footsteps slowing down and eventually stopping before I felt her eyes on me again. I chuckled softly to myself, even though I was somewhat surprise with her reactions. I never turned around to look at her though and instead, I continued walking and looking around, admiring this park. At some point, I heard the human girl starting to walk again all of the sudden and this time she didn't look back.

* * *

 **So, this is my first crossover fanfic :D What do you think? I tried my best to keep both Dick and Elena as they are in the shows, keep their original personalities, but I'm not sure if I managed to do it xD I really really need your opinion on this, so please please review ^_^**

 **Anyway, one of my friends asked me to write it, so I did and it's based on a video I made, I'll put the link below ;) Also this one of the few times I wrote from the 1st POV and again I'm not really sure if I did it good or not. I'd appreciate your opinions, whether they are good or bad :) Also, I would very much appreciate if you let me know if you find grammar mistakes. I checked it, but I might have accidentally overlooked something, so if there's anything, let me know :).**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :). It would be a great pleasure for me to read your reviews^^**

 **If any of you want to watch the video this fanfic is based on, here is it: watch?v=Ud57OooHMoY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. This only a fanfic I wrote for fun and nothing else.**

 ***No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **"Love can blind you, but at the same time if you let it, it can open up your eyes."**

* * *

 **The Monster Who Ate My Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Elena's POV**

I hadn't slept all night. Or if I fell asleep briefly, I found myself dreaming about him. It was weird, but I figured I just thought too much about him. And what was worse, I still did.

The encounter I had with Mr. Roman was different from any others I had with other people. He had been very formal, yet quite friendly at the same time. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt drawn to him. I never imagined I'd feel drawn to someone so fast after seeing how it worked out the last time, but there I was, unable to think about something other than him and moreover, dreaming about him. He was good looking, charismatic and he had been quite polite. He also seemed to be very intuitive; especially since that had been the first time we met. I couldn't tell a thing about him, but he seemed to know a lot about me…I ran a hand through my hair and then sat on my bed. What could go bad? I was just going to show him around, it wasn't like we were going to kiss or have a deep emotional conversation.

I suddenly stopped thinking. Why was I thinking of _that_? Of all things, why that? My mind was in all kinds of places, but it seemed to be pretty much on him. Since I was going to spend time showing him around anyway, I was hoping I'd find out a few things about him as well, something other than his name and that he wasn't from around Mystic Falls. I looked at the clock: 8:30 AM. I was so nervous. I haven't been this nervous since I went on a date with Stefan. I didn't know why I was, I just… was. So, eventually, I decided to go for a walk sooner. I first had breakfast, the usual kind of breakfast before I dressed myself casually, not too fancy but not like the usual either.

I got into my car, started the engine and drove to the park. But as I stopped at a semaphore, my thoughts drifted to him. I wondered if he knew how to drive. If he came on foot, with a taxi or some other way. I wondered what car he had, if he had one. I probably would've still thought about him if it wasn't for the horn behind me. I quickly pressed the acceleration pedal, embarrassed that I'd remained behind and kept others in place as well. I remained focused on the traffic and the road in front of me.

Somewhere in the next 10 minutes, I got to the Mystic Falls Park. I tried to remember the exact place I had met him at yesterday, but as I tried to think, I caught the sight of a limousine parked on the side of the road. A limousine in Mystic Falls was a rare thing, I had never seen one in my entire life and I was surprised to see one here and now. But I was even more surprised to see Dick Roman coming out of it. I thought he wasn't just a regular guy, but I never imagined this. He was rich, so rich that he could afford a limousine, a driver, and who knew what else. He was a different kind of man. Different from what I've known until now. I looked at myself, then back at him, and wondered why he had asked me to show him around after all. And I wondered if him and I… if we could work. Wait! Why would I think something like that again? I yelled at myself again, but when I turned my attention back to the limousine, I was surprised to see him looking right at me. I felt my cheeks heating up and noticed he was talking on the phone, but his eyes were, nevertheless, focused on me.

I nodded my head and waved at him before heading away. As I walked away, I took one last glance at him and noticed his eyes were still on me, but I didn't stop or turn my head to look at him again.

I went to the same place I had met him in yesterday, or more exactly, bumped into him. I couldn't shake the embarrassing memory from my mind no matter how hard I tried, so I tried thinking about something else. Something like, what I'd show him. I thought about showing him Mystic Grill, but he didn't strike me as the type who would be interested in that. So I figured I'd show him the town square, the hospital, the public library, the police station, and my house. Wait! Why did I want to show him my house? I rolled my eyes at the stupid thought and sat down under a tree. I was just going to show him what he'd ask me to show him. So I took out my diary and began writing down as I waited for the hour of our meeting to come.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

I sat in my limousine. This town was quite small and I could see very clearly that limousines weren't very common, as were many other things I had grown somewhat used to. I was glad in many ways that the human girl had agreed to show me around the town without needing persuasion. Though I couldn't help but wonder if her decision had been influenced by the embarrassing moment of bumping into me or it had been simply because she wanted to. I couldn't deny I was looking forward to this meeting, however, but it was all for business purposes and I was going to be careful to keep it that way. Much to my own surprise, the human seemed cautious enough last time. It was as if she had been expecting something to happen or someone to attack her at any time, which seemed strange enough to me.

Even though finding out if this human girl knew something and what she knew hadn't been part of the plan at first, it was now. I highly doubted she knew anything about monsters, but either way I wasn't going to allow one tiny human to ruin my plan. I knew I could get her to talk to me and I knew how to keep her close in case I'd need her. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a newspaper and started reading.

The Mystic Falls newspaper was modest and the town didn't seem to have many things to highlight in a newspaper. However, one article caught my eye. It was about an animal attack, which, to me didn't seem like an animal attack at all. I read further, learning how the body had been found completely drained of blood. I knew it wasn't the work of my kind, first because we had just got into this town and second, because this wasn't how Leviathans kill. I thought of many creatures, including vampires. I had seen enough of them in Purgatory, but I didn't get to see them in action very much, considering that there are no humans there.

I continued reading the newspaper until my phone suddenly rang.

"Yes?" I answered. I felt the limousine slow down and eventually come to a stop. I opened the door and stepped out of the limousine, still talking on the phone but I was surprised to see the human girl staring at the limousine and me with a shocked expression. I had been expecting her to be a few minutes late at least, but there she was, standing in front of me. Even though she was a considerable distance away from me, I noticed the doubt on her face as she glanced at me and then at herself, but that was after a few good minutes of staring at me. I noticed her cheeks suddenly went a brighter color as my eyes locked with hers. I continued talking on the phone, but I never looked away from her. She nodded and waved at me, though it wasn't the kind of waving I was used to. It probably was the friendlier one, not the professional one, but I wasn't sure about it so I just smiled at her.

Even as she walked away and I talked on the phone, I kept my eyes fixed on her.

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't even know what to do, or say. I'm about to meet a very rich man, who is just… different. I don't know how, he just is. And as different as I feel from him, I can't help but think about him all the time. Feel this strange attraction that I've never felt before. At the same time, I can't see myself being with someone like him and I can't see him being with someone like me. I feel like maybe he's just too good for me, like he has higher expectances of someone, if he has at all. I'm not sure if I can picture him with anyone, actually._

 _I just don't know, I feel like I should talk to someone but who can I talk to? Caroline…as much as I love her as my friend, I already know what she'd tell me. "Go for him". Bonnie? I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her about having a strange attraction for a man I just met and who asked me to show him around the place. I just-_

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." I was startled when I heard a voice right behind me, but I didn't have to look to see who it was. I quickly closed my diary, hoping he hadn't been standing there long enough to read what I wrote, or at least hoping he was decent enough not to read a girl's diary. I quickly got up and looked at him. He was smiling that smug smile of his at me. Again.

"Mr. Roman. Hi" I said to him. "Umm, how long have you been standing there?" I asked, feeling awkward once again.

"Not too long." He replied. I looked at him; he was once again dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a bowtie around his neck. But I didn't allow myself to study him too much, just in case he was very observant. I didn't want him to see me checking him out. I decided to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"So, what would you like to see?" I smiled at him.

"I'd like to know more about the city in general. I have a particular interest in the business world, restaurants, historical places, but I would like it if you could show me other things you might find interesting as well." He said. His voice was once again confident, and I couldn't help but remember how natural it looked for him to be coming out of a limousine. "Also I'd like to know about the town's history and its legends as well. You know, untold legends" He leaned in and winked at me. I didn't know what was stranger, him winking at me or the fact that he asked for the 'untold legends'. In that moment, I wondered if he knew anything. I smiled shyly at him.

"Sure, I'll show you around, but about the part about history, I'm going to try, I was never that good at history." I shrugged. I felt embarrassed in that moment, but thankfully, he spoke.

"I'm sure you'll handle explaining a few things to me." His smile was reassuring, but he was what I'd call smug nevertheless.

' _Hopefully I won't make a fool of myself'_ I thought, but I nodded to him, trying to look confident. "We'll see." I said with a grin.

"Indeed." He nodded his head. "Can we start now?" He asked with a smile.

"Umm, yeah, sure." I was a bit taken aback. He wanted me to show him around, but apparently he was going to skip the informative questions about each other. "I just have to leave this in my car." I said as I held out my diary. "If that's okay with you?" I added.

"Sure." He shrugged.

So, we started walking towards my car. For a moment, I wondered if he knew where I had parked, but I guessed he didn't since I was already in the park when I saw him getting out of his car. His limousine, actually, but whatever. I tried not to think too much about the part where he got out of a limousine. I wanted to know more about him though, and for some reason I had the feeling that he was going to ask about Mystic Falls next time he opened his mouth.

"Where are you from, Mr. Roman?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

He looked at me before saying, "Well, that's not a question I'm asked often. And it's difficult to say as well because despite there are very few places I can think of as my home, I can't name them. With places, it's always better if you see them for yourself. But I could say that I currently live in Riverwoods, Illinois."

I nodded to him. "Long way from Illinois to Virginia." I said to him.

"Indeed, but I'm hoping the trip will be worth it." He said with a smile as he looked at me. "Sometimes I feel like taking a break from my everyday job and going someplace quiet."

' _This is hardly a quiet place. You could get hurt.'_ I thought, and I almost said it out loud, but I managed to stop at the right moment. Instead, I said, "I guess everyone does. I sometimes feel like I want to leave this town for a while. Just go somewhere else, someplace new and quiet." I said to him, but in my mind, I added 'normal' at the end of that sentence.

"This town seems like a quiet place to me." He stated. But it was a suggestive statement, and I had the feeling he wanted some information. That was when I realized that I wasn't able to give him a straight answer, not satisfactory or real sounding anyway. But I had to try.

"Well, it is, but you know, when you grow up someplace it just doesn't really seem like a place to feel, you know, on vacation for example." I said, trying my best to sound confident instead of stuttering.

To my surprise, he nodded knowingly, but by the look on his face, he wasn't very satisfied with my answer.

"Why didn't you leave this town then?" He suddenly asked. The question sure took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to ask me anything like this, but while I would've normally been glad about it, this time I wasn't.

"Well, my life's been very complicated lately." I said. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask for more details, but I had the feeling he wasn't going to settle for my vague reply.

"How so?" And it turned out my gut was right and I hoped in vain.

"Well, I uh…" I stuttered, unsure of what to tell him. "It's a long, personal story. My parents died and then my love life became complicated." I said quickly.

"So you're with someone?" He asked. I was taken aback by his question. His level of empathy was very low, obviously. Normally, people said something like, 'I'm sorry' but instead he was asking about my love life. I didn't know what to think about that.

"No, we broke up." I said simply, not looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head and look forward. Zero empathy again.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?" I suddenly asked. I probably wouldn't have asked him that if the talk about it hadn't come. But since it did I figured it wouldn't sound too out of place. I felt awkward asking him that though.

He looked at me, and by the look on his face, he was amused.

"Are you asking me about my romantic life?" He asked with amusement. When he put it like that, it felt even more awkward.

"Yeah, no… I suppose I was but just—" I stuttered, but he stopped me.

"The answer is no." He said simply.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I half hadn't expected him to answer that.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone in that way." He clarified.

"Oh." I said. I mentally scolded myself for not finding a better reply. "Why…not?" I asked hesitantly.

"Personal reasons." He said as he winked at me. I was staring at him and I hadn't noticed we stopped walking until he spoke, "Isn't that your car?" He gestured towards the car parked near the park entrance, which was indeed mine.

"Yes it is." I said awkwardly. I looked at my car and then back at him before I said, "I'll be back in a moment." And I walked to my car as fast as I could, trying to look as normal and steady as possible.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

When I finished my phone call, I was well aware Miss Gilbert was waiting for me. Though I remembered the place where we had first met, I could easily tell where she was just by her scent. She smelled delicious, like most humans, but there was still something peculiar in her.

I walked through the park, and I couldn't help but notice that despite it was Sunday, there weren't many humans around. As far as I knew, some humans enjoyed spending their weekends in the park after a very stressful week at work. I didn't give it much thought, however and continued walking until I reached a tree underneath which Miss Gilbert was seated. I noticed she was writing something and I couldn't help but approach her in silence to satisfy my curiosity. I could tell she was writing about a man, and it didn't take me more than a few seconds to realize she was writing about me. I had to hold back a chuckle as I wasn't planning to alert her of my presence just yet. I couldn't understand, however, why she was pouring out all her feelings and thoughts into a book anyone would read.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." I decided to make myself known to her. I could tell by both her heartbeat and her reaction that she was startled by my presence, or my sudden appearance. The thought amused me in a way, especially when I noticed she hurried to cover the book she was writing in. I smiled at her.

"Mr. Roman. Hi." She said, and by the tone of her voice, she wasn't very relaxed and she hadn't recovered either. "Umm, how long have you been standing there?" She asked hesitantly. I could tell she felt awkward, but I couldn't care less about that.

"Not too long." I replied. A few seconds later, I noticed Miss Gilbert had started checking me out and for the first time in a long time, I wondered what this human was thinking. I had to hold back a chuckle, but she seemed to have forced herself to look away as she opened her mouth to say something.

"So, what would you like to see?" She asked me with a smile.

I thought about the answer for a second. Any information about the town would be helpful, but I decided to give this girl a direction. As far as I could tell, she seemed more of the type who would show me the ordinary things such as houses, parks, shops, and restaurants. I wasn't that interested in the first three option and the restaurant wasn't a priority for me either, but I figured it would be helpful. "I'd like to know more about the city in general. I have a particular interest in the business world, restaurants, and historical places, but I would like it if you could show me other things you might find interesting as well." I said in my usual confident tone. While I couldn't care less about humanity's history, I was interested in this particular town's history. From the moment I had met this girl, I had known there was something going on in this town, something that had nothing to do with my kind, but what it was, I had yet to find out. "Also, I'd like to know about the town's history and its legends as well. You know, untold legends." I leaned in slightly towards her and winked at her. I noticed something change in her eyes and on her face, but she seemed to do her best to conceal it. For a human, she seemed quite good at it, I couldn't deny it. For me it had always been difficult to act entirely human, but nobody ever suspected anything, including this girl. Miss Gilbert, however, seemed to have trouble hiding her emotions, moreover, she was writing them in a notebook anybody would be able to read.

"Sure, I'll show you around, but about the part about history, I'm going to try because I was never good at history." She said with a shrug. I could tell she was embarrassed, but I couldn't care less about it. Not as long as she was going to tell me something, which she was going to do eventually.

"I'm sure you'll handle explaining a few things to me." I said as tried to give her the most 'honest' smile I could. I didn't care about her doubts and I was already getting tired of waiting, but there was something about this human that determined me to be patient instead of finding another human.

"We'll see." She grinned at me. Her mouth worked right, but I could see the doubt in her eyes, but I didn't tell her anything. I thought it was pathetic for her to try and fool me with that fake grin of hers, but for now I had no better choice.

"Indeed." I agreed. "Can we start now?" I asked with one of my own grins.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Miss Gilbert said with hesitance. I could tell she was disappointed by something and that she was expecting something else, but I wasn't sure what it was that she had expected. "I just have to leave this in my car." She said as she raised the notebook she was writing in. When I didn't say anything, she added, "If that's okay with you?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. That attitude was more like it. It wasn't as if I could demand the same respect from the human as I did from my own kind, but she was still nothing but a human.

Miss Gilbert walked forward, towards what I knew was the direction in which her car was parked. I was about to ask her about the town when she spoke.

"Where are you from, Mr. Roman?" She asked as she looked at me with curiosity. I was somewhat surprised at her question but also irritated. My time was precious and I didn't want to spend it with a human, but apparently, I had no choice. It was a question nobody asked me, they might have asked the real Richard Roman but they never asked me, which I was glad about.

I looked at her and said, "Well, that's not a question I'm asked often. And it's difficult to say as well because despite there are very few places I can think of as my home, I can't name them or describe them". My answer was vague, much to the girl's frustration. For centuries, Purgatory had been the place I had called home for a long time. She had no need of knowing information about me, but by the look on her face, she wasn't going to give up until I told her something at least. "With places, it's always better if you see them for yourself. But I could say that I currently live in Riverwoods, Illinois." I added.

"Long way from Illinois to Virginia." She said as she nodded to me. Indeed, it was a long way, but, it didn't actually bother me. Money wasn't a problem for me, and neither was time, actually. This was a business trip after all, but the girl had no need to know that.

"Indeed, but I'm hoping the trip will be worth it." I said with a smile as I looked at her. She looked like a smart girl, I was hoping she'd understand what I meant by that. "Sometimes I feel like taking a break from my everyday job and going someplace quiet."

I could see by the look in her eyes that there was something going through her mind at the moment, but what, I wasn't sure. At some point she was about to say it out loud, but she stopped. I would've certainly liked to hear what it was that seemed to cloud her mind.

"I guess everyone does. I sometimes feel like I want to leave this town for a while. Just go somewhere else, someplace new and quiet." I could tell she reformed whatever it was that she had been about to say earlier. I assumed humans rarely noticed such changes, given that she seemed used to pretending, but at the same time she wasn't very good at it.

"This town seems like a quiet place to me." I said simply. I was curious to hear what it was that made her want to go somewhere quieter because this small town seemed ordinary enough to me.

"Well, it is, but you know, when you grow up someplace it just doesn't really seem like a place to feel, you know, on vacation for example." Miss Gilbert said. I could tell she was avoiding the real answer, but her fake and vague answer was enough to tell me there was something about this town. I nodded knowingly, but I let my lack of satisfaction show.

"Why didn't you leave this town then?" I asked. I could tell by her reaction that my question took her by surprise. Good. Taking humans by surprise was often a way of obtaining information, since, from my experience, most seem to have their answers prepared for questions they expect.

"Well, my life's been very complicated lately." She said. Another vague reply. I was hoping I wouldn't further regret choosing this girl as my information source, but she knew information I had the feeling I would need. If she wasn't going to give me what I wanted the nice way, I was going to force them out of her, one way or another. But I wasn't going to settle for her vague replies.

"How so?" I asked again.

"Well, I uh…" She stuttered. I raised my eyebrows in expectance as I waited for her answer. "It's a long, personal story. My parents died and then my love life became complicated." She said quickly, obviously avoiding going too deep into the subject. Her parents died, which meant I couldn't threaten her to get information out of her using her parents. I had yet to find out about her love life and relatives, however, which I was hoping would be of use to me somehow.

"So you're with someone?" I asked as I looked at her. She was obviously taken aback by my question, but I could also see disappointment written on her face. I didn't really care, but I couldn't help but wonder why that was.

"No, we broke up." She said, looking everywhere except at me. I didn't know whether it was because she was trying to avoid the answer or because it hurt her. I simply nodded and looked forward, deciding to let that go for the moment.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?" Miss Gilbert asked me. Sometimes humans were unpredictable. Apparently it was my turn to be taken aback by something, but I didn't let it show. I could tell she was feeling awkward and I couldn't help but be amused.

"Are you asking me about my romantic life?" I asked with amusement. I already knew the answer, but it was too fun for me to miss the chance to tease her a little. I didn't usually do it, but it never hurts to do it sometimes. I could tell my question made her feel even more awkward, and her response confirmed it.

"Yeah, no… I suppose I was but just—" She was stuttering, and as much as I enjoyed it, I decided to put an end to it.

"The answer is no." I said simply. It was true. I wasn't in a relationship, and even if I would be, the relationships of Leviathans were quite different from the human ones.

"What?" She asked again. She was surprised, by my answer, I'd assume.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone in that way." I clarified, fighting an eye roll. I was beginning to lose my patience, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Oh." She said. "Why…not?" She asked hesitantly a few moments later.

"Personal reasons." I winked at her. Maybe I would have given her something more concrete if she hadn't insisted with her own vague and short answers.

I noticed Miss Gilbert was staring at me, apparently so lost that she didn't notice we stopped walking, not until I spoke anyway.

"Isn't that your car?" I pointed at the car that I knew was hers.

"Yes it is." She said as she nodded, surprise in her voice. I knew she was feeling awkward, but it wasn't my fault. This girl felt awkward way too much, but I didn't care about her awkwardness. "I'll be back in a moment." She said before she started heading towards her car at a fast pace. I watched her walk away as a smile appeared on my lips.

I knew she wasn't going to let anything out, not intentionally anyway, so I was going to persuade her to tell me. I will make her tell me everything, one way or another. I just have yet to figure out whether I was going to do it the nice way or the rough way.

* * *

 **Finally the second chapter of this is up! :D What do you think? :) I would love to hear your opinion :D**

 **Now, writing from the first POV is difficult, especially from the point of view of a guy who's been alive since the dawn of world, but, I always welcome a challenge :D**

 **What do you guys think? :) Should I delve into their walk together and all that or should I just skip that part and follow the video without the in-between details? Think of the video as more of a trailer than the actual story, that's how I see it, but I'd love to hear your opinions and your preferences :) I do take into consideration my readers' preferences :)**

 **About the video, there's a link to it in the first chapter but in case you missed it, I'll put it here as well :) : watch?v=Ud57OooHMoY**

 **Also, I would like to thank my friend (you know who you are ;)) for supporting me and always telling me what you think of my work, and ReapersFrost for favoriting and following my story.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
